Dos
Dos (also: Dosmen, archaic: Dosmer) are powerful sorcerors and soldiers from the craggy Eastern Peninsula. Nominally under the dominion of the Reach , the Dos Rebellion has been active and gaining ground for decades. Physical Description Short and dark skinned, with thick, well-oiled black hair and blue eyes. Dos are gifted with tremendous strength and a natural inclination to magic . Culture Ethnic Dos dress is characterized by bright colors and flashy adornments, typically with many layers and thick coats to resist the frigid mountain air. Nationalist Movement Ivor Craith leads the Dos Rebellion from his airship Morgana which patrolls up and down the Eastern Edge. History Sior Voggan is a national hero of the Dos, appearing in many folk songs and legends. He has always been a popular figure within the Dos mythos, but he experienced a surge in popularity with the rise of nationalism accompanying the Reach occupation and subsequent revolution. Though undoubtedly fictionalized and exaggerated, and probably a composite of various actual historical entities, Sior Voggan appears to have lived in Dos Alan nearly 600 years ago. Sior was either found by the monks of a remote highland monastery as an orphaned infant, or else he joined the monastery as an adolescent. At the time, the Dos intellectual vogue was primarily fixated on the abstract and esoteric aspects of magic, increasingly isolating the idea of magic from the sphere of the average dos. Sior rapidly rose through the ranks of the order, though after a large and vaguely understood internal political shift within the monastic elite, he was expelled. He spent many years roaming through the wilderness, exploring and mapping the edge, and compiling manuscripts on a myriad of subjects including history, nature, mechanics, politics, and magic. At some point during his journeying, he had a revelation: the race of Dos were being held back by ignoring part of their nature. Dos were of the earth, children of the mountains, of stone. But they are also beings of air. The breath of Whist is what resided inside their solid bodies, what sustained them, and through speech, what connected them. Magic is more than runestones, it was also in the words that focussed their energy. Though of course, there was no fire without the fuel to allow it. While the lay dos had begun to turn their backs on loftier concerns of the spirit, magic, and progress, they had done this in response to the clerical obsession with the ethereal to the exclusion of the grounded. To Voggan, true harmony of the soul lied in balance between the air and the soil, body and breath, strength and wisdom as one. He took these principles and combined with his extensive fascination and study of beasts of flight in the bay of storms, designed the first airship known to the seven races. Powered by a combination of magic and mechanics, a manipulation of both air and matter allowing the elevation of the Dos to new heights. After decades in exile, Sior returned with a vision. He quickly took over the old monastery and changed its focus from obsession with minutia into an aggressive commitment to action and development. He turned the monastery into the first Airship factory and laboratory, perfecting the design and mass producing the vehicle for the betterment of all Dos. Sior Voggan represents the Dos ideal of balance between knowledge and action, as well as symbolizing a golden age for the Dos often called upon during the dark days of the present. Yorath the Titan was an ancient Dos figure reported to stand 11 feet tall, though this is likely an exaggeration. He is notable for founding Dos Tal. Before Dos Tal existed, there was a great peninsula extending eastward. Yorath was born in in the highest, easternest, oldest Dos village nestled at the top of the highest mountain on the peninsula. The mountain sat on top of the largest runestone mine in all edgeworld, which eventually attracted a flight of dragons who terrorized the town for three months. All the heroes of the village went to fight the dragons, and one by one they all fell. Finally, Yorath was the last remaining male Dos. His mother forbid him to go as at 14, he was still just a boy. But Yorath was tall as any man already, and stronger than most. He snuck out in the middle of the night and climbed up to the nesting place of the occupying dragons. After fighting with the dragons for three days, Yorath had led the dragons deep into the mine below the mountain, where he tricked them into breathing fire on a great vein of firestones in the ground, resulting in a chain reaction blowing up the whole mountain, breaking the peninsula off falling into the void. The dragons were never seen again, and the huddled remaining villagers assumed Yorath too would never return. But a week later, he climbed over the edge and led his tribe to a new home in what would become the Dos Tal known today. The tale is often retold in the modern era as an allegory for Dos resistance of Reach occupation. Religion Whist - God of the wind, important to merchants and pirates in the bay of storms. Major temple in Dos Alan looking out over the Northern cliff face. Huan - Sun god whose primary temple looks east from Dos Tal to greet the dawn every morning. Pazuzu - A shadowy god of struggle originating from the Taiga Jungle across the bay, many Dos adopted his worship from rogues in Liman's chaotic ports and taverns. Category:Races